1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image manager controlling a plurality of image data and a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In this field of the art, there is an image manger that controls image data storing information about a shooting environment, a keyword and the like with linkage to image data. And an image manager of a prior art can search for and extract image data from information about a shooting environment, a keyword and so.
But, with an image manager of a prior art, it becomes difficult to search for specific image data from a lot of stored image data as image data get stored in large quantity. Also, in order to locate easily, a careful and minute registration of a keyword and the like has been required when storing image data into an image manager.